Happy Thanksgiving
by Sasune
Summary: [Oneshot][Shounenai]It's thanksgiving and Naruto doesn't have anyone to spend it with... or does he? [KyuuSasuNaru]


Kidie: _Today is Thanksgiving, hurrah!  
_Vanessa:_ That means you get to see Ryan and Cory  
_Kidie:_ Yeah! Well, here is a Thanksgiving story for all my fans and all SasuNaru fans. Kyuubi is also kinda in there but... you'll see.  
_Kai:_ I thought you were going to play Metroid Prime K-chan  
_Rei:_ Yeah, and don't forget that you still have to help with the dinner  
_Kidie:_ Well, we'll see what will happen, well... here is my newest story!_

**Happy Thanksgiving**  
Rating: _PG-13_  
Pairing(s): _KyuuSasuNaru  
_A/N: _I do not own Naruto, sadly (sniffle)  
_  
"You're late!" Two kids yelled as their teacher finally appeared.  
"Well, you see I was trying to catch a turkey for a dolphin friend of mine," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.  
Sasuke opened one eye to glance at the late teacher. He leaned against an old tree, his arms crossed across his chest as he glanced over at the blond boy.  
"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto answered, pointing their fingers at the silver-haired jounin. It had almost became a ritual for the two.  
"Now, tomorrow you get the day off since it is thanksgiving, that is all," Kakashi said as he poof-ed out of sight.  
Naruto trudged slowly into his apartment, he couldn't believe his teacher had told them to meet him early in the morning just to tell them they had a bay off and a Holiday tomorrow!  
With a look out at the still hight sun, he decided that he might as well try and buy something for tomorrow. He had very little money so he would have to use his ramen money.  
Outside, Naruto made his way to the grocery store and found it packed, people rushed past him and he fell twice before he found a small but nice turkey that he could afford, but before he could reach it disappeared.  
Naruto sighed as he found a rather beat up turkey and slowly made his way to the cashier. However, he was pushed harshly into someone.  
"Stupid dobe," a familiar voice said. Naruto moved away from the warm chest and the arms that held him to see none other than his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Err-thanks for not letting me fall," Naruto said with a slight blush as he turned from the older boy.  
"Whatever, Dobe. What is that?" Sasuke said as he looked at the 'turkey.  
"It's a turkey, Bastard," Naruto growled, his eyes locking onto Sasuke's.  
"Some turkey," Sasuke said as he looked into his basket, he had a huge turkey, three times the size as his, as well as many other foods for the occasion.  
"You feeding a whole army?" Naruto joked.  
"That's none of your business," the blunette turned away and headed toward the busy cashier, a path being cleared for him. "The invitation is open if you with to join me tomorrow, dobe," he said before paying the clerk at the register and leaving the store.  
Naruto couldn't believe he had heard right and pinched himself to make sure. He quickly glanced at his turkey and decided that eating with his rival for supper would be better than eating this horrible turkey by himself so he quickly ran and put it back and decided he would bring something as thanks for the invitation.  
As he strolled down the crowded aisles, he found the perfect thing, a pie. It was a very delicious looking cherry pie, he had to get it.  
He quickly scooped it up and ran to the register. He payed the lady quickly before running back to his apartment to put the pie in his fridge so it wouldn't spoil.  
  
The sun's rays came in through the blond's window, waking the boy and temporarily blinding him as he opened his hesitant eyes.  
Naruto smiled as he remembered what day it was, today he would be having Thanksgiving supper with Sasuke. It was just months ago that he discovered he had feelings for the blue-haired raven boy and he hoped the boy would return those feelings when he decided to tell him.  
He showered and dressed into some clean clothes before eating a small lunch, as cautiously as he could so he would be tidy when he went to Sasuke's.  
'Kit, you sure are being careful today,' a smug voice purred in Naruto's head.  
'Just want to look tidy when I go to Sasuke's,' the host responded happily.  
'I see, if you need any help I will be ready,' Kyuubi purred.  
Naruto decided he needed to find something to pass the time and then it hit him, he would show him that dance that Kyuubi taught him.  
'Kyuubi, can you help me practice that dance, I wanna show Sasuke-kun," Naruto asked the fox demon.  
'Of course, but since you wish it to be for Sasuke it will have to change, and I may have to take over for a while since it would take weeks to memorize the dance' she answered in a tantalizing tone.  
'Okay, let's start practicing then,' Naruto mentally cheered.  
  
Sasuke was all over the kitchen preparing the meal, he didn't know why he was so nervous, he had only invited his rival over for dinner...but not to mention crush as well.  
"Dammit! What if he hates me because I am gay!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his hair in frustration.  
A timer went off indicating that the turkey was done, now he just had to cut it up and hope his sunshine would show up soon.  
  
Naruto raced down the streets the the Uchiha manor, he had lost track of time while Kyuubi had been teaching him her dance. There had been so many steps and he just gave up and gave Kyuubi permission to perform the dance. He was glad when he finally reached the door and he knocked excitedly.  
When the door opened he quickly shoved the pie to the surprised Sasuke who merely too the pie and led the blond boy to the table where all the food was set up, "What happened to you?"  
"Huh?" Naruto looked himself over, confused as to what the blunette meant.  
"You're late," Sasuke said, amused.  
"Oh, sorry," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's okay," Sasuke said as he sat down.  
Naruto sat down across from him and stared hungrily at all the delicious food.  
"You can eat you know," Sasuke said as he grabbed some slices of turkey with a large fork.  
Naruto just nodded and started slowly gathering food on his plate, "So, why did you invite me? Why not Sakura?"  
"Because I'd rather eat with someone who won't be constantly blushing and won't eat because they are too busy obsessing over the fact that they got to eat with me... and... for other reasons as well," Sasuke said, turning away from the blond to hide his slightly red cheeks.  
"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, blushing slightly as well.  
  
Once they were stuffed, they flopped down tiredly on Sasuke's bed.  
"That was amazing!" Naruto cheered, stretching his arms.  
"Mm," Sasuke answered tiredly.  
"I... have something to show you," Naruto said as he sat up. Sasuke watched him with interest in his eyes and he was wondering if he was going insane when he saw the blond's eyes go red.  
"Hello, Sasuke-kun," the blond purred using the voice of the Kyuubi.  
"Who are you?" Sasuke said as he backed away from the advancing red-eye blond.  
"I'm the kyuubi, Sasuke-kun. And Naruto wishes I deliver his present to you," Kyuubi purred as she climbed onto Sasuke's lap.  
"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore the pressure on his lower region.  
"He is still here, he is watching us right now, hoping you will like this 'gift'," Kyuubi said as she nipped at Sasuke's ear.  
Sasuke didn't know whether to believe the demon or not but when the blond's eyes flickered back to blue he knew Naruto was back.  
"It is me, Sasuke-kun, I just can't do this myself... so I asked Kyuubi if she could for me. Please?" Naruto begged.  
Sasuke felt his heart wretch and he couldn't say no to the boy, "Okay Naruto."  
The blond's eyes flickered red once again and the same vulpine grin also appeared, "My host sure has good taste in choice."  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, feeling the fear engulf him once again.  
"My host and I want you as a mate, of course," Kyuubi purred as she nipped down his heck to the pounding vein in his neck.  
"Naruto-" Sasuke would have continued his question if Kyuubi had not latched onto the pulsing vein, nipping and sucking greedily. Sasuke began moaning and was slightly disappointed when the warm mouth moved away.  
"Now, should I dance or just ravish you now?" Kyuubi said in a teasing tone, hot breath against Sasuke's already hot neck.  
"Mm," Sasuke moaned, unable to speak.  
"Hm, maybe I'll save the dance for next time," Kyuubi advanced toward the boy's neck again but stopped midway as red eyes flickered back to their normal azure color.  
"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to let her get that far..." Naruto panicked as he looked over at his panting crush.  
"Kiss me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, eyes locking with those of his sunshine's.  
"Wh-wha?" Naruto stuttered, wondering if he had heard right.  
"Kiss me," Sasuke repeated, his arms behind him, keeping him from hitting the bed.  
Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard and panicked when the kyuubi pushed him closer and their lips met.  
Sasuke was the first to melt under the kiss and soon Naruto also melted. It wasn't long before Sasuke had flipped the younger boy under him and changed the kiss from soft and slow to passionate and fast.  
"Gods, I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled away for air.  
"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said as he fell asleep.  
"Good night my sunshine," Sasuke said as he pulled the blanket up and held the sleeping boy, falling into his own peaceful slumber.


End file.
